A retelling of Operation SPANK
by Torok7
Summary: A FanFic of Operation S.P.A.N.K


Disclaimer: I do not own the KND or some of the dialogue of this fanfic. I do however own the OC Delilah.  
>This is a retelling of the KND episode Operation S.P.A.N.K. I am changing a few things when introducing my OC Delilah.<p>The tall, adult, spank happy vampire walked through the hall of the prison on his way to freedom. He was talking constantly to the young female vampire who looked about 10 years of age, but she was really 16. She had long black hair and wore all black, she had pale skin and pupils as black as her hair. She wore a dark purple necklace with a black gem in the middle of it. She also wore white gloves. She dragged a large suitcase behind her, struggling to follow the Count because of the wieght of the case. The Count continued talking. "So I realized something in my long stay here..." He said.<br>"Yeah? What?" Delilah said, still struggling to drag the Count's luggage.  
>"That instead of punishing childrens I vould help them." Said the Count as he opened the door and stepped outside to his first moment of freedom in a long time.<br>Delilah stopped beside him and set the siutcase down near him, hoping that he could carry it from here.  
>"But how?" Asked the Count.<br>Suddenly something seemed to be falling out of the sky, it was on fire. It was a... Burning school bus? It was heading right for the 2 vampires. Delilah hid behind the much larger adult, and the Count put up an arm to his face to protect himself.  
>The school bus crashed to the ground and slid towards them, but stopped just in time as to not hit them. The Count opened his eyes and looked at it. Delilah peeked out from behind the Count and looked at it too.<br>"Come on team! We're gotta protect that playground!" Said a boy's voice from inside the burning vehicle. Suddenly Number's 1 through 5 jumped out of the school bus and ran towards a playground, 2X4 weapons at the ready.  
>"Vhy they could have killed us!" Said the Count in a rage, his arms to his sides, clenching his fists in anger. "I am going to give them a real spanking for this!" He said as he started to walk towards the playground, he didn't take more then a step forward when Delilah grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked down at her, not seeming any calmer.<br>"Wait Count! Don't you see? This is your big chance to help children." Delilah said, looking up at him, still hanging onto his arm.  
>The Count's anger diminished "Vhy, you're right Delilah! I'll help them vith their mission and then they'll have to let me join the Kids Next Door and then I could alvays help childrens!" He said with a happy expression on his face.<br>Delilah smiled and let go of him "Go for it CS."  
>"Hmm, CS! That could be my code name!" He said.<br>"Don't get your hopes up too high, you still gotta get into the Kids Next Door first." Delilah said.  
>"Oh, right." Replied the Count. Suddenly there was a noise heard from the playground. The Count rushed over towards it and saw a giant machine, 2 adults were in it, it looked like it was about to harm the children. "STOP!" Yelled the Count to the adults.<br>Number's 1 through 5 and the 2 adults looked at the Count.  
>"Those who seek to harm these childrens vill feel the power of my palm!" Said the Count as he raised a fist in the air. The machine's legs and arms started to twist and tangle and it fell to the ground, the glass dome on the top of it shattered.<br>"Now villains your hinds belong to me!" Said the Count as he raced towards the 2 men, he grabbed the skinny one first, put him over his lap and proceeded to spank him.  
>The other man ran away as his friend was screaming in pain. The Count laughed at him, then pushed him off his lap, then he went for the fat man. He quickly caught up with him and did the same to him. He then let him go and the 2 men ran off holding their rears in pain. One of them was screaming "MOMMY!"<br>The Count appeared in front of the kids, he was still watching the men run "Be gone villains or you shall once again feel the power of my palm!" He turned around to face the kids.  
>They looked scared and covered up their rears with their hands, talking all at once, they seemed to be begging the Count not to spank them.<br>"Boy ve sure showed them!" Said the Count.  
>"Yeah we did!" Said Delilah as she appeared beside the Count.<br>"What?" Said Number 1.  
>"Ve showed them! Us Kids Next Door rule!" Said the Count.<br>"Yeah we do!" Said Delilah, holding her hand palm up to the Count "High five!"  
>The Count slapped her palm.<br>Delilah shook her hand, he had slapped it too hard, but she was trying to keep a straight face.  
>"You 2 aren't here to spank us?" Asked Number 5.<br>"And what do you mean us Kids Next Door, bub?" Asked Number 4.  
>"I Count Spankulot have decided to join the Kids Next Door to make up for all the shameful years I had spent punishing childrens." Said the Count.<br>"Oh forget it!" Said Number 1.  
>Suddenly all 5 children started to shout at him.<br>The Count raised his hand as if to threaten them.  
>Then their shouts of anger turned into saying that he can join.<br>He put his arm down "Excellent! Now let's go back to the treehouse, for the dawn approaches... I'll drive!" Said the Count as he ran toward the Coolbus.  
>Delilah disappeared and reappeared in front of him "WAIT!" She said and put out both hands to stop him.<br>The count stopped and looked down at her "Vhat?"  
>"May-... Maybe you should let me drive..." Said Delilah as she put her arms down, reached into her pocket and pulled out a card "I have a permit..." She said as she handed the Count the card.<br>He took it and looked at it "This expired a veek ago!" She took it back and looked it over, she slowly peered up at the Count "Oh... So it did..." Her voice sounded fearful. She knew the Count spanked if something important is expired.  
>"I should punish you for this... But since I can't spank childrens anymore, you're off the hook." Said the Count.<br>Number's 1 through 5 had walked up to them during their conversation.  
>"But wait, Delilah isn't a kid anymore she's a tee-..." Number 2 started to say, but was cut off when Delilah grabbed him by the back of the neck and put her other hand over his mouth. "What's he talking about...? Of course I'm a kid, I look no older than any of them, right?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the Count.<br>"Right! Now, everybody get into the bus. Delilah, get my suitcase. We're off to the treehouse." Said the Count as he got onto the Coolbus.  
>Delilah pushed Number 2 towards the Coolbus "You heard the vampire!"<br>The rest of the team went onto the bus. Delilah grabbed the suitcase and managed to throw it onto the bus. "I'll walk Count... It's safer-... I mean I could use the fresh air..." Said Delilah to the Count, who was already in the driver's seat.  
>"Alright." Said the Count as he started the bus. It lifted off the ground and flew into the air.<br>"Buckle up kiddies, cause it's gonna be one heck of a ride..." Said Delilah as she saw the bus doing a few spins in the air and heard the screams of the kids inside. Delilah disappeared and reappeared flying in front of the treehouse. "Now all I have to do is wait here until the Count arrives... Hopefully he hasn't crashed yet..." She turned around as she heard a horn beeping and saw the Coolbus spinning out of control flying right at her. She screamed and disappeared.  
>The Coolbus crashed into the treehouse. The kids walked out of the wreckage into the treehouse, they were dizzy but otherwise unharmed. The Count appeared in the treehouse. Delilah appeared floating next to the Count, she had her arms crossed "Well at least no one died..." She said to him.<br>"Are you dare implying I'm a bad driver?" He asked her.  
>"Hey, you said it Count, not me..." Delilah said.<br>The Count turned his gaze to Number's 1 through 5, they were walking to a door marked with numbers on them. "Hey guys, vhere are you going?" He asked them.  
>"Goin' to bed... It's like 30 O clock..." Replied Number 4.<br>"Oh, right! Rest up for tomorrow's big mission! I and Delilah shall do the same. Goodnight team!" Said the Count as he waved to the kids as they went to their rooms.  
>He and Delilah flew up to the ceiling and clung to the ceiling, hanging upside down by their feet. "Goodnight CS." Delilah said.<br>"Goodnight DS... Get it? DS... As in Delilah Spankulot?" Said the Count, laughing a little.  
>"Yeah, sure, I get it... Night." She said as she went to sleep.<p>

The next day,  
>Everyone was up for breakfast. Delilah was looking in the fridge when she hissed at an awful sight and scent. She jumped away from the fridge. "What is that!" She said, covering her mouth and nose.<br>"What is what?" Asked Number 4 as he entered the kitchen.  
>Delilah jumped at him and grabbed him by the shirt "Are you trying to poison me and the Count!"<br>"Wha-... I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Number 4 as he shook with fear.  
>"That!" She said, pointing to the open fridge. There was some garlic sitting at the back.<br>"The cheese...?" Number 4 asked, pointing to some cheese.  
>Deliah shook him a little "Not the cheese stupid! The GARLIC!"<br>"Wha-... What about it...?" Number 4 asks.  
>"We vampires are ALLERGIC TO GARLIC!" Delilah says, staring with anger at the boy.<br>"Well how was I supposed to know that!" Asked Number 4.  
>Delilah growled at him "I'm gonna whoop you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!"<br>"Pl-... Please... I have to use my butt to sit down... Especially tonight... They're playing a new episode of Smash stuff..." Number 4 begged, shaking with fear.  
>Suddenly the Count entered the kitchen, he gasped "Delilah! Vhat are you doing!... Put Wallaby Beetles down this instant!" He commanded, pointing to the floor.<br>Delilah dropped him to the floor. The Count rushed over to Number 4 and crouched down beside him "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped the boy up.  
>"Yeah, but she's a monster!" Said Number 4 as he ran out of the room.<br>The Count stood up and looked at Delilah sternly, his hands on his hips "Vell! Vhat have you got to say for yourself?" He said.  
>"Look in the fridge." Delilah simply said.<br>The Count looked and gasped "Is that...?"  
>"Garlic, yes..." Delilah said.<br>The Count put out one hand and the fridge door closed "Let's get out of here before ve start smelling it! Age before beauty!" He said as he ran out of the room first.  
>Delilah sighed and followed him.<p>

Later that day at lunch,  
>Everyone was sitting at the table with a plate of french fries in front of each of them. The Count was telling them stories about his many missions of spanking children. Delilah had already heard these stories way too many times, in fact she had been with the Count on his missions, so she didn't need to hear him retell them. But he just kept rambling on, even though his listeners were bored out of their minds. "So Samuel vas begging me not to spank him, he vas saying 'No! Please! I'm sorry I put gum in my sister's hair, I'll never do it again!' So I just looked down at him and said 'You were very very naughty Samuel! You deserve to be punished!' And as soon as I grabbed him he screamed like a little girl, I think he vould have cried even if I didn't spank him..." The Count laughed at this. "But can you guess vhat happen next?"<br>"You spanked him?" Delilah asked.  
>"No fair! You vere there! So that's not guessing..." The Count said as he wagged a finger at her.<br>She sank back in her chair.  
>"Now as I vas saying, I put him over my lap and held him down. Oh vas he kicking and screaming and..." The Count's train of thought was interrupted as he saw Number 4 struggle to get his ketchup out of the bottle. The Count grabbed it and held it up, he raised his hand over the bottom of the bottle.<br>Delilah stood up "No! Wait!"  
>But it was too late, he hit the bottle and ketchup went flying everywhere.<br>Delilah wiped some ketchup from her face "I told you... Why don't you ever listen to me...?"

Later that day,  
>Delilah was walking down the hallway, she had just washed off all the ketchup from lunch time. Suddenly the Count appeared in front of her, she screamed and jumped back in surprise. "Ya know Count, I'll never get used to you doing that..." She said as she looked up at him.<br>"Have you ever gone for long periods of time vithout spanking someone and just felt the urge to do so?" Asked the Count.  
>"I kinda wanted to spank that Number 4 kid this morning, but you said no." Said Delilah.<br>"That's because he vas a child!... But I found something ve could spank that aren't childrens. Come vith me!" Said the Count as he grabbed her hand and yanked her down the hallway.  
>Delilah followed him, as if she had a choice.<br>They stopped by a dark green curtain, with a red 3 painted sloppily on it. The Count went through the curtain. Delilah followed him.  
>"Whoa..." Was all she could say when she saw plush toys, mostly rainbow monkeys everywhere. Even the bed was a huge plush toy.<br>"Neat right? Now ve can spank all ve vant. And the best part is ve don't have to vorry about these things making any noise..." Said the Count happily as he grabbed a rainbow monkey.  
>"But why would you wanna spank something this cute?" Asked Delilah as she picked up a blue plush cat and hugged it. The toy said "Mamma."<br>"Aww, It's so cute... It just called me mamma..." Said Delilah.  
>"Treat that toy like a bad child! You're too old to play vith dolls anyvay!" Said the Count as he sat down on the giant plush toy bed and put the rainbow monkey over his lap.<br>"So are you..." Delilah muttered under her breath.  
>The Count looked at her with a bit of frustration "Do you vant to be in this dolls' place!"<br>"No sir..." Delilah said.  
>"Then don't make those smart remarks!" Said the Count. He held the doll down and began to spank it. He was laughing as he was hitting it.<br>Delilah watched, shaking her head and holding the blue plush cat close to her. It said "I wuv you!" A smile came across her face.  
>Number 3 entered the room and gasped in horror as she saw what the Count was doing.<br>The Count saw her there and hid the doll behind his back, smiling and waving to her inoccently.  
>Delilah facepalmed.<br>Number 3 walked over and snatched the rainbow monkey from the Count, tears came out of her eyes as she saw the bottom of the toy broken and stuffing was coming out of it. She looked at the Count with anger and pointed to the exit of her room. The Count got up and walked out.  
>Delilah was following him. Number 3 snatched her cat doll back from her as she walked past.<br>Delilah looked at her "Bu-... But it wuvs me..." She said.  
>"OUT!" Number 3 shrieked.<br>Delilah fled from the room.

Later that day,  
>The Count and Delilah were walking down a hallway and stopped when they heard Number 5's voice "Hey, vampires wanna help to refuel our weapons to the Scamper?"<br>"Sure! I'll help." Said the Count as he rushed over to the room.  
>Delilah stood in the doorway and watched, wondering how he was gonna screw this one up.<br>Number 5 handed him a yellow missile shaped thing.  
>Delilah tensed up and prepared for the worst.<br>The Count put it into the Scamper but it wouldn't fully go in, he pushed still nothing. He spit into his hands and rubbed his hands together, he raised his hand.  
>"NO! Don-..." Yelled Delilah, but she was too late.<br>The Count struck the missile and it exploded. Almost half of the treehouse was destroyed. Number 5 was screaming as she fell to the ground below. Delilah flew down and caught her by the wrist before she hit the ground.  
>"Phew! Thanks, Number 5 owes you one." Number 5 said.<br>"It was nothing." Said Delilah as she flew up with her to the treehouse. She set her down on some floor that was stable. The Count appeared near them "Vhat an explosion that vas! I think you should get your missiles fixed..."  
>"I'll tell you something you can fix..." Number 5 grumbled.<br>"Vhat?" The Count asked.  
>"N-... Nothing... Uh, Number 5 was just sayin' that you 2 look tired. You should both get some sleep." Said Number 5.<br>"Right! Ve have to rest up for a mission!" Said the Count as he flew up to the ceiling and hung from it upside down.  
>Delilah did the same.<p>

Later that night,  
>Sirens blared, the Count was awakened and fell from the ceiling, he lands in the half destroyed tire.<br>Delilah fell after him and lands on his lap.  
>"Vhat's going on!" Asked the Count, looking around.<br>"Hey Count, Delilah don't just sit there we've got a mission!" Said Number 1 as he ran past the doorway.  
>"A mission?" Said the Count as he got up.<br>Delilah screamed as she fell off his lap and onto the floor.  
>"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Said the Count as he ran out of the room, happy as can be.<br>Delilah groaned she she picked herself off the floor and followed. She was the last one to get into the Scamper before it took off. "Thank you for waiting up!" She said sarcastically.  
>No one said anything, except the Count as he was bugging the kids to tell him about the mission.<br>"Come on fellows! Vhat's the mission?" He said to Number 2, who was driving.  
>"Come tell me, please!" He said to Number 5.<br>"I'll be your best friend." He said to Number 4.  
>He went over to Number 3, who was hugging her broken rainbow monkey. "Come on..."<br>Number 3 growled at him and he backed off. He seemed scared of her.  
>"Alright team, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib have built a super chair capable of destroying every playground in the world, so we're going to hit them first, or should I say spank them first..." He said as he looked at the Count.<br>"Let's do this..." Said the Count, he had an intense look in his eyes.  
>The kids got into their escape pods and were ejected from the Scamper.<br>The Count and Delilah disappeared and reappeared in the backyard of a house along with the rest of the team. "Alright Count, there they are. Are you ready?" Number 1 asked.  
>"Just vatch me. I'll deliver the spankiest spank ever seen! And the childrens of the vorld shall swing on their swings and slide on their slides vithout fear!" Said the Count as he disappeared.<br>Delilah disappeared as well. They both reappeared in a livingroom where 2 adults were watching TV.  
>"You vill feel the power of Count Spankulot!" said the Count as he grabbed the skinny one and started to spank him.<br>Delilah helped by restraining the other one.  
>A few seconds later the Count finished and took the other one from Delilah and did the same. He finished "Let the achiness of your bottoms be a reminder of the power of Count Spankulot!" He stood up and the one he had spanked fell off his lap.<br>The room was lit when someone turned on a light "You!... You!... YOU!" Said an angry man who clearly wasn't Mr. Fib nor Mr. Wink.  
>"J-... Judge...?" Said the Count with fear and disbelief in his voice.<br>"How dare you come into my house and spank me and my wife!" Asked the man.  
>"Ow my bottom I can't feel my bottom!" Said the elderly woman who was laying on the ground.<br>"But... I don't know... Well you see I vas helping childrens..." Said the Count.

Later that night at the Courthouse,  
>"I hereby sentence the defendant to life in prison without parole ever! EVER! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Screamed the judge.<br>The Count was lead away by 2 police officers.  
>Delilah followed them, she wanted to say goodbye to the Count because she feared that this was going to be the last time she saw him not behind bars.<br>They stopped in front of Number's 1 through 5, who were sitting in some seats.  
>"Oh bad luck Count, you were such a great member of the team." Said Number 1.<br>"Thank you Number 1. That means so much." Said the Count as he was lead away again.  
>"I thought we sent Count Spankulot to the judge's house on purpose to get rid of him... It was funny how we tricked him into spanking that kid Carlos too." Said Number 3.<br>The Count stopped in his tracks.  
>"What!" Asked Dililah.<br>"Vhy you miserable..." Said the Count as he broke free from the officers and lunged at the children. He grabbed a few of them and started to spank them.  
>Number 5 started to make a run for it.<br>Delilah tackled her to the ground "Is this what you meant by owing me one!... Now I have no where to live thanks to you!" She said as she bared her fangs at the girl.  
>The Count grabbed Number 5 from under Delilah and started to spank her.<br>All that was heard was the judges voice screaming "ORDER! ORDER! ORDER!" 


End file.
